Polycrystalline superhard materials, such as polycrystalline diamond (PCD) may be used in a wide variety of tools for cutting, machining, drilling or degrading hard or abrasive materials such as rock, metal, ceramics, composites and wood-containing materials. In particular, tool inserts in the form of cutting elements comprising PCD material are widely used in drill bits for boring into the earth to extract oil or gas. The working life of super hard tool inserts may be limited by fracture of the super hard material, including by spalling and chipping, or by wear of the tool insert.
Cutting elements such as those for use in rock drill bits or other cutting tools typically have a body in the form of a substrate which has an interface end/surface and a super hard material which forms a cutting layer bonded to the interface surface of the substrate by, for example, a sintering process. The substrate is generally formed of a tungsten carbide-cobalt alloy, sometimes referred to as cemented tungsten carbide and the super hard material layer is typically polycrystalline diamond (PCD), or a thermally stable product TSP material such as thermally stable polycrystalline diamond.
Polycrystalline diamond (PCD) is an example of a superhard material (also called a superabrasive material or ultra hard material) comprising a mass of substantially inter-grown diamond grains, forming a skeletal mass defining interstices between the diamond grains. PCD material typically comprises at least about 80 volume % of diamond and is conventionally made by subjecting an aggregated mass of diamond grains to an ultra-high pressure of greater than about 5 GPa, and temperature of at least about 1,200° C., for example. A material wholly or partly filling the interstices may be referred to as filler or binder material.
PCD is typically formed in the presence of a sintering aid such as cobalt, which promotes the inter-growth of diamond grains. Suitable sintering aids for PCD are also commonly referred to as a solvent-catalyst material for diamond, owing to their function of dissolving, to some extent, the diamond and catalysing its re-precipitation. A solvent-catalyst for diamond is understood be a material that is capable of promoting the growth of diamond or the direct diamond-to-diamond inter-growth between diamond grains at a pressure and temperature condition at which diamond is thermodynamically stable. Consequently the interstices within the sintered PCD product may be wholly or partially filled with residual solvent-catalyst material. Most typically, PCD is often formed on a cobalt-cemented tungsten carbide substrate, which provides a source of cobalt solvent-catalyst for the PCD. Materials that do not promote substantial coherent intergrowth between the diamond grains may themselves form strong bonds with diamond grains, but are not suitable solvent—catalysts for PCD sintering.
Cemented tungsten carbide which may be used to form a suitable substrate is formed from carbide particles being dispersed in a cobalt matrix by mixing tungsten carbide particles/grains and cobalt together then heating to solidify. To form the cutting element with a superhard material layer such as PCD, diamond particles or grains are placed adjacent the cemented tungsten carbide body in a refractory metal enclosure such as a niobium enclosure and are subjected to high pressure and high temperature so that inter-grain bonding between the diamond grains occurs, forming a polycrystalline superhard diamond layer.
In some instances, the substrate may be fully cured prior to attachment to the superhard material layer whereas in other cases, the substrate may be green, that is, not fully cured. In the latter case, the substrate may fully cure during the HTHP sintering process. The substrate may be in powder form and may solidify during the sintering process used to sinter the superhard material layer.
Ever increasing drives for improved productivity in the earth boring field place ever increasing demands on the materials used for cutting rock. Specifically, PCD materials with improved abrasion and impact resistance are required to achieve faster cut rates and longer tool life.
Cutting elements or tool inserts comprising PCD material are widely used in drill bits for boring into the earth in the oil and gas drilling industry. Rock drilling and other operations require high abrasion resistance and impact resistance. One of the factors limiting the success of the polycrystalline diamond (PCD) abrasive cutters is the generation of heat due to friction between the PCD and the work material. This heat causes the thermal degradation of the diamond layer. The thermal degradation increases the wear rate of the cutter through increased cracking and spalling of the PCD layer as well as back conversion of the diamond to graphite causing increased abrasive wear.
Methods used to improve the abrasion resistance of a PCD composite often result in a decrease in impact resistance of the composite.
The most wear resistant grades of PCD usually suffer from a catastrophic fracture of the cutter before it has worn out. During the use of these cutters, cracks grow until they reach a critical length at which catastrophic failure occurs, namely, when a large portion of the PCD breaks away in a brittle manner. These long, fast growing cracks encountered during use of conventionally sintered PCD, result in short tool life. Furthermore, despite their high strength, polycrystalline diamond (PCD) materials are usually susceptible to impact fracture due to their low fracture toughness. Improving fracture toughness without adversely affecting the material's high strength and abrasion resistance is a challenging task.
There is therefore a need for a PCD composite that has good or improved abrasion, fracture and impact resistance and a method of forming such composites.